


Kiss Me Good Night

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Français | French, Happy Ending, Post-Series, Pre-Series, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S’installer dans le lit pour la nuit est un exercice minutieux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Kiss Me Good Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604282) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



Au début, il a été quelque peu dépité de constater que Sara préférait les couettes.

x-x-x-x-x

Ce sont ses draps préférés et il compte fermement les garder jusqu’à la fin de son existence : ils sont imprimés d’animaux extraordinaires bleus, verts, jaunes, rouges. Quand elle fait son lit avec, Maman prend soin d’utiliser sa couverture favorite, bleue et toute douce. Il met toujours un peu plus de temps à s’endormir, ces soirs-là, parce qu’il ne peut s’empêcher d’imaginer ce que les hippopotames, les éléphants et autres girafes peuvent bien se raconter. Il en oublie (presque) qu’il trouve injuste de devoir se coucher aussi tôt, alors qu’il fait encore jour dehors et que Linc a le droit de regarder la télé avec Maman.

S’installer dans le lit pour la nuit est un exercice minutieux. Il lui faut soulever délicatement les draps du côté gauche, celui où Maman se penchera vers lui, se glisser dessous sans déranger le côté droit, les remonter jusque sous son menton et les replier avec soin. Il n’aime pas qu’il y ait des plis et il aime encore moins que les couvertures ne soient pas étroitement coincées entre le matelas et le sommier. Linc, qui dort dans le lit jumeau parallèle au sien, rit parfois et le traite de maniaque (il a cherché le terme dans un dictionnaire, étonné que Linc connaisse un mot qui lui était inconnu, et il n’a pas apprécié la définition. Comme si s’entortiller dans des draps de Spider-Man était une preuve de santé mentale). N’empêche. C’est beaucoup mieux quand les draps sont tirés et impeccablement bordés. Il se sent en sécurité et il n’y a ainsi aucun risque qu’un monstre planqué sous le lit ou dans le placard puisse se faufiler près de lui.

Il n’a jamais parlé à Linc des monstres planqués sous le lit et dans le placard. Il faudra sans doute qu’il le fasse un jour, mais quand il pense à la façon dont son frère se moque de lui parce qu’il aime que ses draps et ses couvertures soient impeccablement tirés, il se dit que ça va devoir attendre.

De toute façon, pour l’instant... Maman tire sur le pan de drap et sur la couverture et les coince méthodiquement entre le sommier et le matelas, soulevant un petit peu le bord de ce dernier.

Il se retrouve bien au milieu de son petit lit, les draps bordés autour de lui juste comme il aime, et il ferme les yeux quand Maman se penche en avant. Il y a l’odeur familière, délicate et sucrée, de fleur d’oranger qui l’accompagne toujours, ses cheveux tout doux qui viennent lui effleurer la joue et enfin, le baiser déposé sur son front avec un « Bonne nuit, Mikey » murmuré tendrement.

Pour l’instant, Maman tient les monstres à distance d’une poigne de fer.

x-x-x-x-x

Il a des draps roses. Il n’est pas susceptible, il ne s’arrête pas à ce genre de détails, mais il est un garçon d’une douzaine d’années et il a des draps roses avec des rubans un peu plus foncés imprimés sur le tissu. Ce qui le console, c’est que Linc a des draps vert pâle à petites fleurs. Mme Patterson, la dame de leur famille d’accueil, s’en est vaguement excusée en expliquant que, jusqu’à présent, on ne lui avait confié que des petites filles. Mike suppose qu’avec Linc et lui, elle a tiré le gros lot.

Pas que la couleur des draps soit essentielle, ceci étant dit. Mme Patterson est bienveillante, gentille, même, avec eux. Elle s’assure qu’ils mangent correctement et finissent ce qu’il y a dans leur assiette, dorment, se lavent, fassent leurs devoirs. Avec son mari, elle les a même emmenés quelques jours en vacances. Mike pense que ça ne va pas durer (il a appris que ce genre de chose ne pouvait jamais durer), mais il en profite tant que c’est possible. Bien mieux que sa précédente famille d’accueil, quand Linc était en maison de correction. Rien, _rien_ de comparable. Il ne va pas parler de la précédente famille à Linc, d’ailleurs, il ne voudrait pas que Linc retourne en maison de correction.

Non, la couleur des draps n’est pas essentielle, mais elle a fait rire Linc. Pas longtemps. En partie parce qu’il a vu ses propres draps avec leurs petites fleurs, mais surtout parce que Mike lui a demandé « Et en prison, ils étaient de quelle couleur ? » et Linc lui a lancé un regard à la fois mécontent et coupable. Il n’est peut-être qu’un garçon d’une douzaine d’années, mais il sait comment réduire son grand frère au silence, quand il le veut vraiment.

Draps roses ou pas, famille d’accueil bienveillante ou pas, il ne peut pas dormir. Il est roulé en boule, ses doigts redessinant d’un geste frénétique les petits rubans imprimés. Il garde les yeux fixés sur la porte du placard, dont la peinture blanche luit faiblement dans la semi-pénombre et, même à ses propres oreilles, sa respiration est sifflante et bruyante. Au bout d’un petit moment, il entend Linc bouger, s’asseoir dans son lit de l’autre côté de la chambre et allumer la lampe de chevet avec un petit soupir exaspéré.

« Y’a rien dans ce foutu placard, Mike ! » dit-il, sa voix plus douce que ses mots. En deux secondes, Linc est debout, les draps en désordre au pied du lit, et il l’attrape par le bras pour l’obliger à se lever. Il essaye bien de résister mais Linc est tellement plus grand et plus fort, c’est inutile de protester. Il se trouve soudain pile en face de la porte et de sa poignée. « Y’a rien dans le placard, Mike, répète-t-il, juste de la peur. Ce n’est pas réel, c’est que de l’air. Même pas de l’air. » Linc pose la main sur la sienne et la lève vers la poignée. « Il faut juste que tu ouvres la porte et le monstre disparaîtra. »

Le monstre n’a pas disparu aussi facilement, la dernière fois, mais il songe que ça vaut peut-être le coup d’essayer. Et Linc est là, juste derrière lui, la main sur la sienne.

Il n’y a rien dans le placard. Rien que leurs vêtements et la pile de bouquins qu’il a empruntés à la bibliothèque. Il entend un soupir de soulagement lui échapper et il s’appuie contre Linc.

Quand il est recouché dans ses draps roses, son frère le détaille avec un petit sourire en coin mais, sans qu’il ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Linc se penche pour le border. Il s’efforce d’imiter au mieux le geste entraîné et efficace de leur mère et il soulève le matelas avec juste un peu trop de vigueur. Pendant une seconde, Mike est tenté de lui demander un baiser sur le front comme ceux que lui donnait Maman, mais il songe que ce serait peut-être se montrer exigeant.

Pour l’instant, il sait comment tenir les monstres à distance. Et si la tâche est trop ardue, Linc pourra toujours lui prêter main forte.

x-x-x-x-x

Les draps sont blancs avec un fin liseré bleu et, en restant assise dessus, Veronica est en train de mettre à mal leur perfection. D’un autre côté, la présence de Veronica contribue à la perfection du moment donc, l’un dans l’autre, il n’est pas perdant.

Il sait bien, en toute objectivité, qu’il est beaucoup, beaucoup trop grand – trop _âgé_ – pour ça. Que ça frise le ridicule. Qu’un grand frère moins tolérant que Linc y aurait mis le holà depuis longtemps. Lui-même, si les situations étaient inversées, y aurait mis le holà depuis longtemps, mais ce n’est pas tout à fait comparable : il est lui, Linc est Linc, et laisser une hypothétique petite amie s’asseoir au bord du lit de Linc serait... il n’est pas complètement stupide.

La chambre plonge dans une obscurité dorée, à peine percée par la lumière provenant du petit living room, quand Vee éteint la lampe de chevet. Elle laisse dans le sillage de son geste un souffle d’air chaud et un parfum sucré ; ça lui rappelle l’odeur de fleur d’oranger de Maman, tout en étant si merveilleusement différent, et il ferme les yeux.

Vee se penche sur lui et ses cheveux viennent lui chatouiller la joue et le cou. Il _sait_ qu’il rougit et il remercie silencieusement la pénombre qui baigne la chambre. Rougit un peu plus parce qu’elle l’embrasse sur le front, les lèvres chaudes et pleines, douces contre sa peau, le « Bonne nuit, Michael » affectueux lui donnant la chair de poule.

Il est vraiment beaucoup trop grand pour ça.

« Eh oh ! Lumières là-dedans ! » lance Linc depuis le salon, mi-figue mi-raisin, parce qu’il est tolérant mais qu’il faudrait voir à ne pas pousser le bouchon.

Les yeux de Veronica roulent dans leurs orbites en un geste de dérision. Elle repousse ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, se lève vivement et Michael laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et de déception tout à la fois. Puis elle lui sourit avec gentillesse, innocence, inconscience et elle le borde dans son lit avec la même efficacité méthodique qu’affichait jadis Maman. C’est juste que... il prend soin de glisser un tout petit peu vers la droite pour éviter qu’elle ne le touche.

Il se dit qu’il y a des monstres qui ont tout intérêt, pour tout le monde, à rester étroitement ligotés et enfermés dans leur placard.

x-x-x-x-x

Les draps sont rêches et raides. Les bons jours, c’est-à-dire au début, quand ils étaient raisonnablement propres, les draps étaient rêches et raides. Au bout de quelques jours, ils sont simplement devenus mous et désagréablement collants et il a beau faire, les secouer et les arranger, ils sont toujours pleins de plis et de faux plis, pire que les draps de Spider-Man dans lesquels Linc s’entortillait. Ce n’est pas très grave. Il n’a pas l’intention de rester ici assez longtemps pour découvrir, au juste, jusqu’à quel point ils peuvent devenir mous et désagréablement collants.

Le garde hurle « Extinction de feux ! » Tout naturellement Sucre tend la main pour récupérer le bouquin qu’il est en train de lire, et il le pose sur la petite table. Le sommier en maille métallique au dessus de Michael se courbe et couine quand Sucre se hisse sur la couchette. Se courbe et couine et proteste un peu plus quand son occupant s’agite : le lit est en désordre, le drap en boule parce, que cette fois encore, c’est celui-ci que Michael a accroché aux barreaux de la cellule plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Bonne nuit, » marmotte Sucre, sans rancune.

Il y a encore un ou deux grincements puis plus rien – du moins, juste les mille et un bruits émanant des différentes cellules. Michael tourne la tête et regarde le morceau de drap libre près de lui, qui pend au-dessus du sol gris et tiède. Il suppose qu’il ne peut pas demander à Sucre de le border... Mais ça non plus ce n’est pas très grave, il doute que de toute façon, ici, cela empêcherait les monstres de se glisser sous sa peau.

« Bonne nuit, » souffle-t-il en retour.

Pour l’instant, il va devoir composer avec les monstres.

x-x-x-x-x

C’est une couette.

Une couette en coton égyptien, aux fils si fins et si serrés qu’ils ressembleraient presque à de la soie, mais c’est une couette et pour l’instant, elle est humide de transpiration contre son dos. Il vient de se réveiller d’un cauchemar, en sueur et le coeur battant à tout rompre, et c’est une couette, il ne peut pas en replier les pans pour s’assurer qu’aucun monstre ne se faufilera près de lui. D’ailleurs en parlant de monstres...

Sans tout à fait réaliser ce qu’il est en train de faire, il allume la lampe sur sa table de chevet et il se penche vers le bas, une main sur le matelas, l’autre sur le sol, pour regarder sous le lit.

Il n’y a rien là-dessous. Juste ce livre sur les méthodes architecturales du haut Moyen Age qui a disparu depuis deux ou trois soirs et a, semble-t-il, bizarrement glissé sous le lit du côté de Sara. Il réfléchira aux implications de ce mystérieux déplacement plus tard. Car Sara bouge derrière lui et demande d’une voix ensommeillée « Michael ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Il se redresse, se retourne, essaye de se convaincre que ses pommettes sont rouges parce qu’il avait la tête en bas, et non parce qu’à trente et quelques années, il s’est penché pour vérifier qu’il n’y avait pas de monstres sous son lit. Sara est dressée sur un coude, les cheveux en bataille et le regard inquiet derrière ses paupières mi-closes. Sa portion de couette est affreusement tire-bouchonnée autour d’elle et laisse apparaître au milieu du coton couleur taupe, une épaule ronde et satinée, juste barrée d’une fine bretelle bleue.

« Désolé de t’avoir réveillée. » Elle secoue la tête pour signifier _aucune importance_ et pose une main sur lui, caresse et flatte son bras d’un geste apaisant. « Pourquoi est-ce que mon livre est sous le lit ? » ajoute-t-il.

Même dans son état d’esprit actuel, il ne manque pas le clignement de paupières de Sara, la façon dont elle se passe soudain la langue sur les lèvres. Mais au lieu de répondre, elle demande : « Qu’est-ce que tu cherchais là-dessous ? » et pour le coup, il n’a plus les pommettes rouges mais franchement écarlates, au point que la peau de ses joues semble pulser.

Elle le regarde et _comprend_ , et elle se mordille les lèvres pour s’efforcer de contenir son amusement. Au bout de quelques secondes, toutefois, c’est plus fort qu’elle et elle sourit, tendrement et moqueusement à la fois. « Oh, Michael, fait-elle en secouant la tête.

\- C’était juste un cauchemar. »

Elle se tortille, dérangeant encore un peu plus, si c’est possible, l’ordonnancement des draps, pour se rapprocher, empiéter sur son côté du lit. Elle est tout contre lui, les mains sous sa nuque, sa bouche sur la sienne, sa langue...

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, » proteste-t-il sans réfléchir. Elle étire très haut un sourcil. « Juste pour me rassurer, » explique-t-il.

Il ne pensait pas que ce sourcil pouvait monter plus haut mais apparemment, il les a sous-estimés, son sourcil et elle – il ignorait qu’il partageait son lit avec la fille de M. Spock – et ça lui donne un air...

... démoniaque.

Ca n’a rien de désagréable.

« Je ne cherche pas à te rassurer, ne t’en fais pas. »

Elle plonge sous la couette et il sent ses mains et sa bouche descendre, descendre, descendre encore un peu jusqu’au moment où il murmure : « Hum, Sara ?

\- Je cherche où s’arrêtent les tatouages, dit-elle, sa voix étouffée par l’épaisseur de la couette.

\- Dans le noir ?

\- C’est tout l’intérêt de l’exploration, non ? »

Il ne va pas prétendre le contraire. Bien que la couette soit affreusement en désordre, à présent : elle forme une bosse là où se trouve Sara, des sortes de boursouflures à certains endroits et elle a presque complètement basculée d’un côté du lit. Cependant, la tactique est efficace puisqu’il a oublié le cauchemar et les monstres. Il a oublié l’inexplicable périple de son livre. Il a oublié... juste à cet instant, Sara trace de la pointe de la langue ce qui est, sans le moindre doute possible, une portion de peau libre de tout tatouage, et il oublie ce dont il se souvenait encore. Le baiser semble faire crépiter sa chair et, la respiration courte, il s’accroche au coton égyptien, le froissant et le tortillant un peu plus entre ses doigts. Dans l’état où se trouve maintenant la couette... il va de toute façon falloir refaire tout le lit, il va falloir...

Sara remonte lentement, paresseusement, et s’allonge sur lui, se presse, ventre contre ventre, la bouche dans son cou. Il essaye en vain de maîtriser son souffle ; elle relève la tête et sourit d’un air suffisant.

« Quand on t’a conseillé d’affronter les monstres pour qu’ils disparaissent...

\- Oui ? demande-t-il prudemment.

\- On ne t’a pas expliqué que parfois, il est plus amusant de les inviter dans ton lit ? »

Le sourcil remonte et Sara redescend.

x-x-x-x-x

Au début, il a été quelque peu dépité de constater que Sara préférait les couettes, mais il a fini par s’y habituer. Il gère ça à la perfection, désormais, et maîtrise la plupart des monstres.

Les autres... il n’a pas forcément envie de maîtriser les autres.

-FIN-


End file.
